


Already There

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Sam can't be with her for Valentine's Day, Lana doesn't feel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already There

**Author's Note:**

> Based on roleplay. Set during Supernatural Season 4, and AU from the end of Smallville Season 7. Title from the Lonestar song I'm Already There.

The white cotton of her nightgown passed over her body as she walked from bathroom to bedroom, and Lana's eyes landed once again on the adorable, tan-colored stuffed bear Sam Winchester had sent her. As bad as Valentine's Day had started, that one little thing never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Her best friend was angry with her for reasons she couldn't put her finger on, reasons enough to say she _hated_ her. There hadn't been the girls' night in she'd expected. She was alone tonight.

Somehow, someway, she didn't feel alone. Somehow, that little stuffed animal made her feel like Sam was with her, even though he was busy being snowed in with his brother in Nebraska.

She scooped it up into her arms and headed toward the living area, content to cuddle up with it as she watched her copy of _A Walk To Remember_ all by herself with a giant smile on her face.


End file.
